Troubled jewelry
by mae-E
Summary: A charmedDark Angel crossover. How will the sisters react when their search for and enchanted bracelet brings an unexpected house guest?
1. a normal start for all involed

Another new idea that I thought was an interesting crossover. This is a Dark Angel/ charmed crossover. This should be around season 5 of charmed and season 2 of Dark Angel. I figured instead of bring the charmed ones to Max's time I'll bring max to the girls time. I hope everyone likes it! And I am working on my other stories! Don't worry.  
  
*Thinking*  
  
"Speaking"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! So don't bug me!  
  
TROUBLED JEWELRY  
  
(A Dark Angel/ Charmed crossover)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"So all those guys we just vanquished were just the low level soldiers?" Asked Paige.  
  
"According to the book yeah. The only way to get rid of them is to get rid of the top man." Answered Phoebe as she looked up from the book at her sister.  
  
"Like the Kasai king" said Paige. "Exactly!" said Phoebe.  
  
"Is there a vanquish listed in the book?" Asked Piper the eldest Halliwell sister.  
  
"It says here that the only way to vanquish Slyquil is to use the bracelet of Trailyne. It says that the vanquishing spell is inscribed in Latin on the bracelet." Answered Phoebe as she read aloud the rest of the page.  
  
"What?" Asked Paige  
  
"Ok, then where do we get this bracelet?" Asked Piper.  
  
Phoebe looked through the rest of the page the flipped through a few pages quickly.  
  
Then looked up and said, " It doesn't say."  
  
"So you're saying that with out that bracelet were screwed?" asked Paige.  
  
"Pretty much!" said Phoebe.  
  
"Wonderful!" said Piper in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"So there is no mention of the bracelet at all in the book?" asked Paige.  
  
"I'll keep checking, but I doubt it." said Phoebe.  
  
"Hey, Piper can we get Leo to check with the elders about this bracelet?" asked Paige.  
  
"Good Idea." Said Piper.  
  
"Leo!" called both Piper and Paige simultaneously.  
  
Within seconds he appeared in a flash and swirl of blue and white lights. "What's going on?" he asked then walked over and gave his wife a quick kiss hello on the cheek.  
  
"Well, honey what can you tell us about the bracelet of Trailyne?" Asked Piper.  
  
All the charmed ones watched as their whitelighter visibly paled.  
  
"That big huh?" commented Paige  
  
"Must be" said phoebe.  
  
"Well, what's the story on this piece of jewelry? And why do I have the feeling that this is going to bring up subject of broken rules?" asked Piper.  
  
"Well I don't know the whole story but I know that a long, long, long time ago it was put someplace that no one could get to it."  
  
" Really?" asked Paige.  
  
"Yeah, well to put it this way remember that amulet from a few years ago that had to be broken in 2? Well multiply that by about 100 and you can get an idea of what you're dealing with."  
  
"Wow!" said both Piper and Phoebe.  
  
The look on Paige's face was confusion.  
  
"Don't worry I'll fill you in later." Said Phoebe to Paige.  
  
"Why do you want to know about this?" Leo asked the sisters.  
  
"Because the demons that attacked this morning were only a little part of a much larger group. And the only way to get rid of them all is to take out the head guy. According to the book that guy's name is Slyquil, and the only way to get rid of him is with the bracelet." Explained Piper.  
  
" O, ok then. I'll go and see what I find out but it will take awhile. That bracelet was put away about 50 years before the charmed line even started." Stated Leo to the girls.  
  
"That's ok. For something this important we don't mind waiting." Said Paige.  
  
"But if we need you we'll call." Said Piper.  
  
"Alright then." said Leo. With that he disappeared in the same swirl of lights he arrived in.  
  
After he Orbed out Paige asked if phoebe had found anything in the book yet.  
  
"Nope nothing yet. But here that amulet was mentioned earlier." Phoebe said to Paige.  
  
**************  
  
As Max entered Logan's apartment she heard him just finishing up an Eyes- only broadcast.  
  
As soon as it was safe to proceed into the room Max walked in and says "you paged me?"  
  
"Yeah, I just gotten some information on that artifact stolen from the museum 6 months ago." Said Logan.  
  
"What artifact?" asked Max?  
  
"An ancient bracelet." Answered Logan as he handed Max a picture of the artifact.  
  
It was a sliver band incrusted with sapphires, emeralds, and diamonds. All the gems were grouped in sets of three stones apiece. In the center of the front of the bracelet was a circle of bare silver. In the center of that was a gold outline of 2 lighting bolts that crossed to make a capital letter X.  
  
"Wow looks like that would fence for a hefty price!"  
  
"Yeah, its worth is calculated to be 500 times what the heart of the ocean was worth." Said Logan.  
  
"Well anyway on the inside was inscribing in Latin.  
  
It was translated but no one sure what it means.  
  
It is sought to be some sort of warring or curse or something.  
  
It was dated somewhere between the late 1800's and early 1900's. It was found in the part of Europe that was called Greece." Mentioned Logan.  
  
"Ok, moving past the history lesson, what was the info you received?" asked Max.  
  
"Well the info was that out at merchant's airstrip tonight that a deal to sell a large quantity of high end stolen goods to an overseas buyer is going down.  
  
Word is that the bracelet in that picture is going to be part of the sale." Said Logan.  
  
"So you want me to steal this piece of jewelry back? Is that it?" asked Max.  
  
"Yeah that's it," said Logan. 


	2. simple tasks turn into an adventure

_So here is my second chapter of Troubled Jewelry. This chapter is going to bounce back and forth a bit between the charmed world and the dark angel world till I finally have the crossover take place. Hopefully it should be in this chapter. There might be a little bit more dark angel in this chapter than charmed but after the initial crossover happens it should stay in the charmed world to the very end._

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything so don't bug me!**

**TROUBLED JEWELRY**

**(A charmed/ Dark angel crossover)**

**Chapter 2: simple tasks tun into big surprises**

"There nothing in here on it!" shouted Paige in a frustrated tone. "Are you sure?" asked Phoebe.

" I've gone through the whole book 3 times.

There is nothing! Nothing on the bracelet and nothing more on Slyquil." answered Paige.

"So we're still in the same situation we were in an hour ago?" asked Piper "Pretty much." Said Paige.

As if on cue a swirl of blue lights floated down from the ceiling and filled the room shortly before taking on the form of Piper's husband.

"So did the elders have any information on the bracelet of Trailyne?" Asked Piper.

"Well they were very reluctant to talk about it at first, but after a little explaining of the situation they finally shared the information they had." Said Leo.

"Well what was that?" asked Paige. "Well the bracelet is very powerful.

The bracelet, on its own, is neutral in nature." "What does that mean exactly?" asked phoebe.

"It means that it can be used for either side. But not everyone can use it." answered Leo. "Why not?" asked Piper.

"Well it seems that only a person with pure intentions can access most of its powers." Said Leo.

"Most?" asked all three sisters at the same time.

"They said that nobody has ever been able to access the strongest power of the bracelet. It's been rumored that it takes a person without powers to access it." He answered them.

"Is that all?" asked Paige.

"No, actually its not. It seems that only a rare few would be able to." He answered.

"How is the person identified?" asked Piper.

"Supposedly for those who can, the bracelet will be warm to the touch." He answered.

"Well powers do we have to worry about?" Asked Phoebe.

"A Lot! The Bracelet instills the wearer with deflection and invisibility, but that's not all.

Also the wearer can temporarily neutralize someone's powers, and can temporarily borrow powers from anyone within a 50-foot proximity.

And finally can temporarily suspend any one of an enemy's 5 senses." Answered Leo exasperatedly.

Similar looks of shock were written across all 3 sisters' faces. "I can understand why they would want to hide that thing now!" said Paige.

"So, we just got to make sure that that bracelet stays on the good side." Said Phoebe.

"Is that all?" asked Piper. "No, one more thing. The only way to separate the bracelet from the wearer is for the wearer to give it up voluntary." He said.

"Of course!" Said Paige sarcastically. "So how do we get this bracelet?" asked Phoebe. "You're going to need the power of three to call for it." Answered their whitelighter.

"Ok well then Phoebe and Paige you work on a power of three spell, while I check the book for something that could help us. Cause if I'm understanding this right we might need 3 plus 1 when the time is right." Said Piper.

With that they all got to work on what was needed.

* * *

As Max looked at the airstrip from down the road, she waited for just the right time before making her move.

After studying the plans to the buildings on the strip, and the timetables of all of the security guards and systems; she knew exactly how big a window of opportunity she had to get in and then back out.

As the time crept slowly forward max crept closer to the point of entry that she had determined to be the weakest.

Just as the clock struck upon five minutes past the hour she saw the guard leave his post.

Max knew that from this point on she had 15 minutes to accomplish the mission.

She stealthily left her hidden vantage spot and moved along in the darkness to a hole in the perimeter fence.

From there she made her way to the building that was holding the bracelet, and other artifacts, till the sale in about an hour.

She was able to pick the lock on the back entrance, which at the current time was left unguarded.

She made her way quickly and silently down one hallway after another till she came to the room that she knew held what she was after.

The door was unlocked and she gained access easily.

She made her way across the room to the back corner.

Then crouching down to the floor, She located exactly where the safe was located.

Then quickly she put her ear to the safe door so she could hear the clicks of the tumblers that formed the lock, as she turned the dial to unlock it.

Within a few short moments she had succeeded in cracking the safe.

She opened the door and looked inside.

The darkness in the room or in the safe was of little concern or hindrance for the advanced night vision of the transgenic's enhanced eyes.

She quickly located a small black box.

Upon checking the contents of the box she knew she had what she came for.

Slipping the small box into a pocket on the inside of her zip-up vest, she then made a quick exit from the room.

She got about one hallway away from her original entrance point, when she heard footsteps.

Ducking into an adjacent hallway she hid in the shadows waiting for the person or persons to pass by.

She peeked around the corner just quickly enough to see, 2 janitors exit a room she just passed by and head in the opposite direction.

That was until there was a crash from the other end of the hallway.

The 2 men start heading in Max's direction.

Thinking quickly Max took the box out of her pocket and opened it.

She grabbed the bracelet and took it out of the box.

As she did so she noticed that even through her glove the bracelet was a lot warmer than it should have been considering where it had been kept.

But not having the time to really ponder the reason behind this at the time, She stuffed the bracelet back into her pocket then closed the box and threw it down the another hallway leading away from her.

She then ducked back for a moment.

Then checking to see if it worked, she saw that it didn't as the men were still advancing her direction.

I had to get a couple of smart janitors. Thought Max.

With the men almost at her location, Max did the only thing left that she could.

The fight was mercifully short as Max knocked out the 2 men rather quickly and easily.

She then hurried down the last remaining hallways and out the building.

But before she got even half way to the fence she could hear and alarm go off.

Swearing under her breath, she prepared for the impending fight.

It was not long before the area started to flood with solders.

As Max Kicked the first guard in the face, it efficiently dazed him long enough for her to land a left hook the jaw finishing him off.

The next few guards took about as much punishment till Max had made it close enough to the fence to be able to jump over it.

Those that saw her jump the eight foot fence were momentarily froze in shock, which was all Max needed to disappear into the darkness of the night.

Within 15 minutes she was back on her bike and speeding back towards the city.

* * *

About 3 hours later, the sisters had all made some progress in each of their tasks.

Phoebe and Paige had completed the power of 3 spell they would need to call forth the bracelet.

While Piper and Leo, after much searching, fund some information that might be helpful.

" Hey listen to this!" Said Piper.

"When dealing with enchanted objects, access to their full powers normally requires the person chosen by the object as well as a witch's magic." Piper read aloud from the book.

" So my suspicions were right! We are going to need the power of 3 plus 1 to get rid of this guy." Exclaimed Piper.

"So even if we get the bracelet we're still going to need to find this person? Do you realize how long that could take?" asked Phoebe.

"Well technically it really shouldn't take that long at all. Because if the person is chosen by the object, then once we get a hold of the bracelet that person should be drawn to it." Said Leo

"So what are you saying? That we just go ahead call for the bracelet now, and worry about finding the person later?" asked Paige.

"Sort of. Once we have the bracelet that person should be drawn to us, we shouldn't have to look for them." Answered Leo. "Are you sure?" asked Piper. "Well that how it usually works." Leo answered his wife.

"Ok then, lets give this a shot! Paige where that spell?" Said Piper. "Right here Piper."

Said Paige as she handed each sister a copy.

They each read it over a few times then joined and started to chant the spell.

_Drawing on the power of 3, We summon a piece a jewelry. _

_Inscribed with the spell we seek._

_So the demon that challenges us we can defeat. _

After repeating the spell a few times the familiar wind suddenly started to whip around the attic.

A sure sign that the spell was working.

* * *

It had taken Max a full hour to get back to Logan's place from the airstrip.

She didn't have too much trouble getting through the checkpoints she just had to flash her messenger badge and the guards just waved her through.

The guards had to many things to do and people to check to even be bothered with the lowly messengers.

Which suited Max just fine.

The less she was bothered the better.

Now as she knocked on Logan's door she was still a little disappointed that she couldn't fence the bracelet, especially after seeing it in person.

The picture didn't do it justice.

Before she could think any more on what she could have fenced it for, Logan answered the door.

"Hey max." Said Logan as he walked back into the room.

Max followed him inside and shut the door.

As soon as they got into the living room Logan sat down by his computer and then asks, " Were you able you get the bracelet?"

" Of course I got it." answered Max, While see said that she proceeded to remove the bracelet from the pocket inside her vest for him to see.

"The weird thing is, that for where I found it, this thing should have been ice cold, but it was warm to the touch.

The only thing I could figure out is that maybe it had been recently handled to be that way." Commented Max.

Max watched as Logan but on a pair of gloves so he could touch the bracelet without worry of contracting the virus.

When he was ready she went to hand him the bracelet.

But before she had even reached half way across the distance between them something unexplainable happened.

A huge blast of wind swept through the apartment, and a Mimi cyclone seemed to be forming. Even for someone of Max's special abilities, she was having a hard time staying on her feet.

As the mini cyclone grew stronger and stronger it not only grew larger but it seemed to focus itself around Max.

"What's going on?" Shouted Max! "I don't know I was going to ask you the same thing!" Logan shouted his reply.

As the funnel formed its self around Max more and more while still gaining in strength, suddenly small balls of gold and silver light started to appear within the wind funnel.

They quickly multiplied in number.

Then just as the wind grew so strong that they both thought the windows in the apartment were going to be blown out, and the balls of light had multiplied to such a large number it was almost blinding, There was a large flash of light.

Then just as suddenly and unexplainably as it all began it stopped.

"What in the world was that?" asked Logan, as he got up from the floor because his chair had been knocked over by the force of the wind.

When he got no reply, he started to look around.

"Max?" He called out a few times, still no reply from her.

He went on to search the whole apartment, but it was no use she had vanished!

* * *

The Sisters kept chanting the spell over and over again, as the wind the attic got stronger and stronger.

Soon the wind started to form a funnel right in front of the sisters.

The balls of light started to form within the funnel.

Then within a few minutes there was a bright flash of light.

As soon as the flash subsided and the wind disappeared the sisters knew the spell was complete and stopped chanting it.

When the sisters looked over to where the wind had formed a few minutes earlier they were shocked to see that to see that their spell not only called the bracelet but also a young girl in her early 20's and who was dressed all in combat black.

The girl looked to be as shocked as the sisters where as to her being there.

The most tension filled silence settled upon the Halliwell attic as everyone was at a total loss of what to say!


End file.
